This invention generally relates to a multi-screen video cassette recorder (hereinafter referred to as VCR) and television set, and especially to a method for performing a screen processing onto a given number of subscreens each, in a picture-in-picture (PIP) system.
In general, a known PIP system displays a certain picture as a main screen and a given number of sub-screens, which have the same image source with one another, are arranged at predetermined positions on the main screen by pressing a PIP key. Meanwhile, with pressing a PLAY key the image from the video tape of the VCR will replace the existing main screen, whilst the sub-screens keep on displaying the present pictures. However, in this circumstance, if channel UP/DOWN key is inputted to change the present screen display at a user's desire, then the all sub-screens will be displayed with the same pictures changed whilst, of course, the main screen keeps the existing picture of the VCR. Accordingly, there is a disadvantage that the PIP system displays the sub-screens with the same pictures, which can not provide the user with a various PIP screen.